lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Night of the Living Sponge
I love me some old school SpongeBob. It's been a while since I watched it. I went from watching every episode to missing almost all of season 9. I guess I just lost track of it over time. It was a Friday afternoon and I just got done with work and was exhausted. I turned my TV on and flipped through channels. As I was channel surfing, I got lucky and caught the intro to SpongeBob. The left hand corner of the TV said "new." "Fuck it, it's been a while, let's check it out." I thought to myself. After the intro, the title card read "Night of the Living Sponge." I was intrigued. The episode begins with SpongeBob planting flowers for the neighborhood. Patrick was helping him as well. After planting flowers around their's and Squidward's house they talked about branching out their planting into town. They started at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs comes out and has them pay $5 for planting on the property. The typical Krabs shtick, then a Montage of SpongeBob and Patrick planting flowers started. They went to Sandy's, Mrs. Puff's, Old Man Jenkins', and stopped at Plankton's. "What a successful day. Now Bikini Bottom is covered in nature's beauty." Said SpongeBob. Plankton comes out to yell at SpongeBob and Patrick to get off his lawn. After they run off, Plankton sees the flowers they planted. He goes into his lab, he grabs what he thinks is weed killer and dumps it all over the flowers, the flowers shriveled up and turned to dust. That night, underneath the Chum Bucket lied several skeletons with rotting flesh on themwhere the flowers grew, the liquid that Plankton used to kill the flowers with soaked into the skeletons. They started glowing then their hollow eyes glew a bright florescent green color. Then it cuts the surface and the bodies crawled up from the ground. They moaned and groaned as they walked around the Chum Bucket. Plankton was asleep but the sounds woke him up. "Stupid kids..." He mumbled to himself. He opened the front door. "I thought I told you kids to get off my-" Plankton's eye widened to the sight of the zombies. He screamed, one of the zombies picked him up and bit him on the neck, Plankton's eye turned the same florescent green as the others. Him, along with the other zombies, started roaming Bikini Bottom. Two police fish were leaning against their car, sipping coffee when they see the zombie horde. They screamed and took out their tazers. They shot them towards the front zombie but it was ineffective and they growled and started biting the cops. Eventually the horde got to SpongeBob's road. They knocked on Squidward's door. Squidward groaned angirly then put his pillow over his face. The zombie cop used his baton to break the door down. Squidward got up. "It is 4 o' clock in the morning!" He yelled. The horde circled him. Squidward froze. "Uh...on second thought. C-come on anytime you want." Squidward gave a light nervous chuckle then screamed before the horde ganged up on him. Then they made their way to SpongeBob's house and knocked down the door. SpongeBob woke up and looked over at Gary, who was sound asleep. He grabbed a flashlight and walked downstairs. He flashed the light at the Squidward digging in the fridge. "Oh Squidward it's you. Come over for a late night snack?" He asked. Squidward looked at SpongeBob, groaning and revealing his florescent green eyes. SpongeBob screamed, the other zombies came out of other rooms. SpongeBob ran upstairs and grabbed Gary and made a run for the door. He ran to Patrick's house, not hesitating to open the rock and close it. Patrick woke up instantly. "SpongeBob, what are you doing in here?" He asked. "Patrick, Bikini Bottom is overrun by zombies!" Cried SpongeBob. Patrick lifted the rock up a little and say the zombies in SpongeBob's yard. He let out a yelp then slammed the rock shut. "What do we do, SpongeBob?" "How did this even happen?!" SpongeBob's phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket. Karen's face appeared on the screen. "Hello...can you hear me?" She said. "Karen? What's going on. How are you on my phone?" "I've been logging my data onto other devices to try to get someone to respond. Listen, those zombies out there. Plankton used this chemical to kill those flowers you made but it revived the dead bodies underneath the Chum Bucket." "Zombies?!" Patrick cried. "Listen to me, get rid of them before it spreads too badly." The phone shut off. "What are we gonna do?!" Cried SpongeBob. "I may have something. I always feared something like this would happen." Said Patrick. He dug into his wall revealing axes and swords. "How long have you had those?" "They were buried here when I bought the house." "Weird. But their our only hope." SpongeBob grabbed an axe, Patrick grabbed a sword. "Let's do this." Said SpongeBob. Him and Patrick started decapitating the zombie horde. Patrick stomped on Plankton and cut through his head with his sword. All that was left was Squidward. Neither one of them could bring themselves to do it. Then an axe sliced Squidward's head off, when the body dropped, it revealed Gary to be the one who did it. "Gary?!" SpongeBob cried. Gary yawned and slithered back into SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders then went back to their houses and the episode ended. "Holy shit." I said to myself. That...was a clusterfuck. Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:LONG ASS TITLE Category:SpongeBob Category:Wall of Text Category:Lost episudes